Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of a communication system configured to cause an image processing apparatus to execute a coordinated operation in cooperation with a server.
Related Art
A system has been known that is configured to cause an image processing apparatus to execute a coordinated operation in cooperation with a server. For instance, in a known service cooperation system, a coordinated operation is achieved when an image processing apparatus performs a plurality of unit operations according to a plurality of pieces of definition information sequentially transmitted by a server.
More specifically, when definition information received from the server is a UI instruction, the image processing apparatus controls a display to display a screen in accordance with the received definition information, and acquires information from a user via an operation interface. Further, when definition information received from the server is an instruction to execute a functional operation, the image processing apparatus performs the functional operation in accordance with designated options.